Stone Cold Warrior
Stone Cold Warrior is the 40th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. This marks Rawkus's first appearence in the series. Summary The Red Sentients are fleeing with a green Power Stone that belonged to a golem named Rawkus. Rawkus is enraged and follows the Sentients. The Battle Force 5 arrive, attacking the Red Sentients making them flee momentarily; however, they acciedently recieving the smashing from Rawkus that was meant for the Sentients. Thankfully, Zoom points towards the Red Sentients way, saving the team from futher harm; however, Rawkus is running low on energy and turns to steal Stanford's chip to recharge him. So now Rawkus in is a hot pursuit with the Sentients and the BF5 (minus Standford) go after the golem for the chip. Meanwhile, the Sentients are conversing as they plan to make Rawkus go into an billion year sleep; however, the BF5 manage to temporarily subdue the golem before he goes off again in search of his power core, refusing the help from the BF5. With Zoom in hot pursuit, he follows the Sentients and Rawkus into the Red Sentient Planet with the portal closing in behind them. Vert and the rest of the team are forced to regroup at the Hub, despite Vert's strong suggestion for Sage to modify a battle key to the Red Sentient planet. Without any contact from Zoom, the BF5 retreat. Meanwhile, Zoom is trying to contact Vert and the team, but he realizes he had lost contact. He starts to ask for Rawkus help, but each time, Rawkus attempts to knock Zoom off. He goes into Red Sentient Centrel, leaving Zoom behind. Entering the Central, he is quickly beaten down by the Red Sentient 5 before Zoom intervenes and saves Rawkus. Rawkus is annoyed that Zoom had come to help, but he mentions a quote from Master Tayaksu which befunds Rawkus since he knows him as well; however, falling rocks knock Zoom off his bike and he is captured by the Sentients as well. The team is preparing to launch a rescue mission to help Zoom, Rawkus, and to retrieve Standford's chip. While the BF5 (minus Zoom and Stanford), make thier way to the Red Sentient Planet, Rawkus is losing power. Zoom ask Rawkus about how he knows his master and Rawkus exclaims that he is a good man he met on his travels. Rawkus is ready to power down, but Krytus tells him watch his failed mission. He prepares to kill Zoom with Zoom admiting defeat, but the approaching BF5 quickly intervene. SmashClaw quickly destroys the gates to the Central and Vert releases Zoom from the laser bonds. Zoom quickly takes Rawkus' power stone and knocks it into Rawkus restoring his power. Rawkus, enraged, destroys the sentients one bye one and he congratulates Zoom and says to him that he might of underestimated him. Zoom is reunited with the team and says his good byes to Rawkus as he leaves. Key Events *Battle Force 5 meet Rawkus. *Rawkus becomes an ally to the Battle Force 5. Fusions SmashClaw Quotes *Zoom Hey nice bike, for a giezer guy. **Rawkus (Grumbles and attacks Zoom with a boulder) **Zoom'' Whoa! ''(Zoom avoids the tossing of the rocks) ''Your aim is as bad as your attitude! **Rawkus RAAAHHH! ''(Attempts to attack Zoom, but is held back by the Tangler) Gallery 185976_10150141225041287_73074736286_8604003_135745_n.jpg 183360_10150141226686287_73074736286_8604012_3473545_n.jpg 185976_10150141225046287_73074736286_8604004_7054060_n.jpg 185976_10150141225051287_73074736286_8604005_3779683_n.jpg 185976_10150141225061287_73074736286_8604006_7550334_n.jpg 185976_10150141225066287_73074736286_8604007_5483535_n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Zoom Category:Character of the Day episodes